Naruto Girl's Gone Bad
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: One-Shot Song-Fic.The Naruto Girls decided that they’re tired of being neglected by their boyfriends, so they decide to go to the local bar as a dancing group. Pairings are: Ita/Sak, Sas/Hin, Zet/Ino, Hid/Tem and Kaku/Ten


**Song-fic! One-Shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Summary: The Naruto Girls decided that they're tired of being neglected by their boyfriends, so they decide to go to the local bar as a dancing group.**

**Pairings: Itachi/Sakura, Sasori/Hinata, Zetsu/Ino, Hidan/Temari, Kakuzu/TenTen.**

**Enjoy!**

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

The ex-Konoha and ex-Sand kunoichi's sat in a beautiful lounge. That lounge happened to be in Akatsuki's base in Rain. Yeah, that's right. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Temari all abandoned their village to be with their boyfriends. Well, more like the village was going to kill them cause' they found out that the girls were with criminals. S-Ranked criminals.

Currently, the girls had no assignments, so they just sat in the lounge. Waiting for their boyfriends to return. Sakura was sitting in a single chair, writing in her medical journal all sorts of new poisons and antidotes. Hinata was twirling her well, defined fingers in her hair, sitting next to Ino on the floor, to the right of Sakura. Ino was playing with her newly manicured fingernails, tapping them lightly on the mahogany coffee table to her left. Temari was opening and shutting her (small) fan. She was sitting next to TenTen on the loveseat. TenTen was twirling a large kunai in her hand, her eyes following the weapon that was spinning in her hand.

Two Minutes passed by and the girls shuffled a bit.

Five minutes. Six minutes. Ten minutes.

All the girls looked up and let out a sad sigh.

"What's taking them so long?" Ino whined.

"Why are you asking us? It's not like we know what they ever do. Not outside these walls," Hinata whispered softly, yet coldly. All the girls decided to grow up and not be the weak links of their teams anymore.

Closing her journal, Sakura gazed up at the girls and grinned wickedly. "Why don't we just do something that'll drive them nuts?"

"You mean besides having sex with them?" Temari sarcastically said.

"No, you mean have a good 'fuck' with them," TenTen corrected Temari.

The girls looked at each other sadly.

"Is that all we're good for? A good 'fuck'?" Sakura whispered harshly.

"Sakura, what were you thinking? I mean, what did you want to do to drive the guys nuts?" Ino asked.

Getting, a malicious glint in her eyes, Sakura said, "Girls, I think it's time to get out and have a little _fun_."

"What did you have in mind?" Temari grinned.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Somewhere near Rain…

"Damn, sometimes I wished Leader-sama didn't make it _rain_ so damn much, yeah." A blonde grouched.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara, damn it! I'm tired of hearing your fucking whines every fucking twenty minutes!" A silver-haired man growled.

"I don't see anything wrong with the rain. At least we got the assignment done," Kisame said.

Six pairs of eyes looked at him as if he grew three heads. Itachi glared and looked at the base. "Hn." Then the group of seven dashed for the base, hoping to see their beloveds once again.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

In a club in Rain…

Five girls stood in the corner of a local bar/club in Rain. However, this club was the most expensive one in Rain.

"Ready girls?" a lady who worked at the club asked. She was quite shocked to see such beautiful women all claiming to be single and wanting to show a couple of guys what they needed to see.

If you took a look at the girls, you would see that all the girls had masks concealing their faces.

A weasel mask covered a pink-haired woman's face who wore a black halter top that cut off right underneath her breasts, a skimpy leather pleated skirt, fishnet stockings and black pumps.

A silver mask with the word 'impatient' written on the left cheek covered the face of a navy blue-haired woman who wore a silver tube-top with fishnet covering part of her torso, her forearms and her legs. Silver short shorts barely covered the woman. To top it all off, she wore silver high heels which made her legs seem to go forever.

A flower patterned forest green mask concealed a platinum blonde's gorgeous face. An emerald bikini top and a emerald skirt that slit straight up the middle to find black shorts and forest green high heels.

A carved out mask that had currency all over it covered a brunette's face that had her hair flowing down her back. Her outfit mostly consisted of fishnets, but keeping all the private parts decently covered. She also had thigh high black leather boots.

Lastly, a wind pattern was engraved into a violet mask that belonged to a dirty blonde's hair. A very suggestive violet satin dress clung to the woman's heavenly figure. Silver high heels covered her dainty feet.

"Yeah," all the girls replied.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

In the Akatsuki Base…

"GIRLS! WE'RE BACK, YEAH!" Deidara shouted out when the men got into the base.

"Deidara, keep it the fuck down, damn it! What if some of us wanted to give surprise them? Huh? Stupid gay looking fucking faggot," Hidan cursed.

Scanning the place, Sasori and Itachi saw that no one was there but Leader-sama and Konan. Itachi, however, was the only one to see the note left on the coffee table. Going to the note, he read aloud for the guys to hear.

_Dear Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu,_

_If you're reading this, then we would like you to know that we have a performance at exactly 1A.M. You are required to go and we hope that you enjoy the show._

_For you,_

_S.H.I.T.T._

_P.S.- We're at The Wrine's Heart._

"Dude, do their initials spell out _**shit**_? HAHAHAHAHA!" Kisame laughed out along with Deidara. The rest of the guys however, were glaring at the two. Then they dashed to the club.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

At Wrine's Heart…

"All right ladies, you're up. 1 o'clock exactly. Hope those boys are there."

"Thank you," the girls replied. Then each one of them paired up with a hot (and I mean hot) male dancer and went to take their positions. Looking out to the crowd (the stage is still dark) the girls saw the guys come into the entrance of the club. They all just chuckled.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have a group of some fine ladies who would like to say something to some men in the audience!" **the announcer handed the mike to the woman with the silver mask with the word 'impatient' written on it.

"**Hello. This dance is dedicated to our **_**lover**_**,"** the navy blue-haired woman hissed out the last part. The male majority of the club went weak in the knees at her voice and also from her choice of words.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

With the guys…

Each of the guy's eyes was wide and they looked like gaping fish standing in the back of the crowd. Well, practically all the guys in the club were like that too. The guys noticed that and glared. But their attention was brought back on stage. The girls were facing other men, holding them in suggestive poses. They growled in the back of their throats. They decided to watch what the girls wanted to show them.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

On stage, the girls were in this order going into a "V", the point of the v facing towards the crowd.

Hinata being the point, Temari to her right, Ino to her left and finally Sakura and TenTen in the back, ending the "V".

When the music started, the girls started to dance very suggestively with their dance partners.

_**Mmmmmmmm**_

_**Let me talk to 'em**_

_**Let me talk to 'em**_

_**Mmmmmmm**_

_**Let me talk to 'em**_

_**C'mon!**_

Hinata grinded her firm ass into her partners' front, and held onto his ass with her dainty hands, who in return, released a soft groan. She only smirked under her mask seeing her lover's reaction. Sasori on the other hand, was releasing a deadly aura.

_**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)**_

_**Boots with the fur (with the fur)**_

_**The whole club was looking at her**_

_**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**_

Then all the girls touched the ground with their right hand, then dragged that hand up their legs.

_**Next thing you know**_

_**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**_

They all shook their asses to the floor, swaying their hips side to side. The male dancers were doing what they could to look good with the girls.

_**Them baggy sweat pants**_

_**And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)**_

_**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)**_

All girls slapped their left butt cheek with their left hand, their backs facing the audience. The girls kept dancing with the song. (You get to use your imagination here.)

_**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**_

_**Next thing you know**_

_**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**_

_**I ain't never seen something that'll make me go**_

_**This crazy all night spending my doe**_

_**Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go**_

_**Them birthday cakes they stole the show**_

_**So sexual**_

_**She was flexible professional**_

_**Drinking X&O**_

_**Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa**_

_**Did her thing seen shawty get low**_

_**Ain't the same when it's up that close**_

_**Make it rain I'm making it snow**_

_**Work the pole I gotta bank roll**_

_**I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes**_

_**I'm in to that I love women exposed**_

_**She threw it back at me I gave her mo**_

_**Cash ain't a problem I know where it go**_

_**Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home**_

_**My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing**_

_**Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown**_

_**Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan**_

_**One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)**_

_**Now that's three grand**_

_**What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man**_

_**I'm dealing rubber bands**_

_**That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders**_

_**I knew it was over**_

_**That heny and Cola got me like a soldier**_

_**She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her**_

_**So lucky on me I was just like clover**_

_**Shawty was hot like a toaster**_

_**Sorry but I had to fold her**_

_**Like a pornography poster**_

_**She showed her**_

_**Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money**_

_**Little mama took my cash**_

_**And I ain't want it back**_

_**The way she bent that back**_

_**Got all them paper stacks**_

_**Tattoo above her crack**_

_**I had to handle that**_

_**I was zoned in sexy woman**_

_**Let me show it make me want it**_

_**Two in the morning I'm zoned in**_

_**Them rosee bottles foaming**_

_**She wouldn't stop**_

_**Made it drop**_

_**Shawty dipped that pop and lock**_

_**Had to break her off that guap**_

_**Gal was fine just like my glock**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

At the end of the song, the guys were going to kill. All the moves on stage that the girls did made their little "friends" do something to tighten their pants. And where did those girls get those clothes?! They never saw those in the girl's wardrobes. But they might get their answer soon. Seeing that the girls were coming towards them, each of them with their mask on.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

"Hello boys," came the strained voice of TenTen.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere else?" Sakura stepped in. She didn't want to make a big spectacle with the guys seething at the moment and TenTen hurting. (Not physically….)

"Fine," Itachi's cold voice sent chills down the girl's backs.

'Uh, oh…' was all the girls could think of.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Back at the Akatsuki Base…

There was a very long silence. The girls still had their outfits from the club on, minus the masks, of course.

"Why the fuck were you in that sleazy club?" Hidan started off the conversation.

Temari, his 'lover', turned her cold gaze to him. "Maybe because we wanted to. Did it ever occur to you that there's more than you idiots in our lives?"

"Besides, we had the best time of our life just then," TenTen placed her two cents in. She was determined to make those idiots crumble to their knees.

"Fun? You looked like you were doing something else. **Yeah, looking like total fucking sluts.**" Zetsu said.

Each girl froze on the couch.

"Yeah, well I guess that's all we are to you," Sakura whispered softly.

"Never **enough**," Hinata's voice cracked.

"Only going to be here for a good **fuck**," Ino cried.

"Always just a fucking **hindrance**," Temari glared.

"Always in the way of **everything**," TenTen finished.

Then all the girls stood up, and walked to their original rooms. The rooms that they were first given when they first joined the Akatsuki. When they weren't involved with the men they are with now.

Choking out sobs, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino and TenTen all collapsed to the floor. Breaking down. Wanting nothing more than to start their lives over just to fix every mistake that they have made.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Back in the living room/lounge place…

The guys sat there, thinking over what the girls just told them.

'All we were to you?' Itachi thought. 'Sakura…'

'Enough…?' Sasori's face went blank.

"A good fuck huh? **We deserve that bite. After all, we did call them fucking sluts**."

"A fucking hindrance? Is that what she thought all this damn time?" Hidan cursed softly.

"In the way of everything huh? Hehe, who would've thought it would've came to this," Kakuzu whispered aloud.

The guys looked at each other and came to a decision that was going to be uncomfortable for them. Apologizing.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

With the girls…

The girls took scalding baths, not that they noticed, and dressed in thick yukata's, for they would not turn on the heater tonight. No, they wanted that cold, empty feeling in their rooms. Each laying down on their bed, they all just laid there, staring blankly into the darkness of their room.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

With the guys…

"Do you think this is going to work, yeah?" Deidara asked stupidly. I mean, they (the guys who need to apologize) were all dressed up nicely and each had a plan to win the girl's hearts back. For they each loved them very dearly, no matter how much it seemed they didn't.

"Hell yeah it's going to fucking work!" Hidan spoke for the group.

Then the guys went to their girl's room and went in.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Itachi and Sakura

Walking up to Sakura's bed, he placed his lips next to her ear (all the guys are doing this at the same time, just to let you know)

_**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away**_

_**I missed you and things weren't the same**_

_**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Sasori and Hinata

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know I can't take it back**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Zetsu and Ino

_**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**_

_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

_**This time I think I'm to blame**_

_**It's harder to get through the days**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Hidan and Temari

_**We get older and blame turns to shame**_

'_**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Kakuzu and TenTen

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know I can't take it back**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**_

_**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Itachi and Sakura

_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

_**Every single day I think about how we came all this way**_

_**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Sasori and Hinata

_**It's never too late to make it right**_

_**Oh yeah sorry**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Zetsu and Ino

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know I can't take it back**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Hidan and Temari

_**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**_

_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

_**I'm sorry baby.**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Kakuzu and TenTen

_**I'm sorry baby,**_

_**Yeah. I'm sorry**_

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" All the guys said at once.

Then all the girls had different reactions…

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Sakura

**WHAM** Came the unexpected fist straight into Itachi's face.

'Well, she always did have a hell of a right hook. Ouch.'

"You say all those bad things and expect me to forgive you?!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes.

Grabbing her hands, Itachi pulled her close and purred out, "I love you Sakura. Please don't break this heart you have unfrozen."

Shocked and blushing like crazy, Sakura pulled Itachi into a deep, loving, passionate kiss. Breaking apart for air (they were going at it for like… let's say five minutes), she hugged him and whispered, "You will always have my heart, my beloved Itachi."

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Hinata

"F-forgive you?" Hinata choked out.

Sasori nodded slowly.

Sighing, Hinata looked away and stated, "You have broken me. Physically, mentally, but mostly emotionally." Taking a shaky breath, she continued. "Why should I forgive you?"

Grasping her chin, Sasori dipped in and gave a short but sweet kiss that explained everything he couldn't say. Gasping, Hinata pulled away. Then smiling softly, Hinata finished, "I forgive you, Sasori." Then they kissed again, but this time, more passionately.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Ino

Placing her hands on her hips, Ino looked down on Zetsu. "You want me to **forgive** you for saying and being such a jerk to me?"

"Yes. **Fuck yeah**."

Sighing, she placed a finger onto her chin and looked up thoughtfully. "Hm… I don't know… I mean, what do I get in this deal?"

Then all of a sudden Ino was on the bed with her lips crushed in a bruising kiss. Ino gasped at the unexpected kiss and with her mouth opened, Zetsu took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. When they finally pulled apart, Ino grinned seductively. "I'll forgive you, but only if you continue what you just started right now."

"With pleasure," both sides of Zetsu said.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Temari

Glaring at Hidan, she demanded, "Why the fuck should I forgive you for being such a damn asshole all the time, huh?"

'Ugh, I knew this was going to happen. Why the fuck couldn't she be like other damned girls and just forgive me already?' Hidan mentally groaned. "Because, you know you'd die mentally first, then physically because you wouldn't take care of yourself because you'd be without me." Then crouching in front of her, he continued. "And because you know you'll miss the mind-blowing sex of both pain and pleasure."

**THWACK**

"OUCH! DAMN IT BITCH! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT FUCKING HURTS?"

Lowering her fan, Temari replied calmly, "It's not my fault that you don't know how to cheer a woman up. However," Temari went straight to Hidan and gently held his face, "I guess this is your own stupid way of cheering me up. So yeah, I'll forgive your damned ass."

"And a fine ass it is."

Shaking her head, Temari pulled him to the bed and whispered seductively, "So… what about that mind-blowing sex you were taunting me about?"

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

TenTen

After the song, TenTen was on top of Kakuzu and kissing him deeply and he was kissing her back just as deeply and fiercely.

"Kakuzu, you must solemnly swear to me that'll you never do this to me again," TenTen managed out between kisses.

"Yeah, whatever you say babe," Kakuzu groaned out.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**Well, there's the end of the story. I'm not exactly planning on writing a lemon anytime soon, but this is the most I've written in a chapter, and let me tell you, it took three damned days and thirteen pages. I did this while I was supposed to be doing homework, but yeah. Please review!**


End file.
